Not applicable
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The inventors have created a yo-yo which has hand-held electronic game-playing capabilities. The action of activating the yo-yo provides the main interface to the electronic games through the rotation of the yo-yo, the rotation speed of the yo-yo and the duration of the rotation of the yo-yo.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently in the field of art, there are yo-yos which have circuit boards disposed within them and a plurality of light emitting diodes mounted on the circuit boards to be controlled by the circuit boards. Switches are controlled by centrifugal forces generated by the rotation of the yo-yo and in some cases a speaker is also provided within the yo-yo structure to generate a sound when the yo-yo is rotated. Thus, the prior art contains yo-yo""s with electric light and sound, yo-yo""s with speed measurement and display and yo-yo""s with digital watches or with means to calculate the number of yo-yo revolutions. The prior art does not however teach an electronic game that is triggered by yo-yo play.
The invention consists of a yo-yo with an electronic circuit or circuits contained within its body. The electronics will include a micro-controller or similar state machine to monitor switch and/or sensor input and control an LCD (liquid crystal display) and/or a speaker. The sensor which detects motion, the switches, the LCD screen and speaker device are all included in Electronic Yo-Yo Games. The invention combines electronic game play with yo-yo game play. The prior art does not teach the use of yo-yo play patterns as the main interface for playing electronic games. The prior art has electronic games that are hand-held. There are yo-yo""s with electronics for turning on lights or light-emitting diodes. There are yo-yos with electronics for measuring the speed and duration of a yo-yo spin. There is, however, no electronic game-playing yo-yo.
The invention is based on the concept of embedding an electronic circuit into a yo-yo to use the yo-yo action or typical yo-yo game play as the main interface in playing electronic games. The electronic games may be LCD games similar to current hand-held LCD games with the exception that the player must use yo-yo actions or typical yo-yo game play to play the electronic game. The LCD games utilize an LCD screen to display game results and graphics while the yo-yo sensor and switches provide game input. Further, electronic games are based on audio sound effects similar to current non-LCD electronic hand-held games with the exception that players must use yo-yo game play or yo-yo action to play the electronic game. The non-LCD games use a speaker and electronic speech and/or sound effects to provide game output to the player, while the yo-yo sensor and switches will provide game input. There are also electronic yo-yo games that combine an LCD and a speaker for both visual and audio feedback to the player. Further, there are games that make use of LED""s or light emitting diodes for visual feedback to the player. The extent to which the yo-yo actions are used to control game play may vary depending upon the game design. Finally, there will be a set of yo-yo games that will make use of either IR or RF (IR if the line-of-sight between yo-yo""s is open, otherwise it will be RF) technology to allow similar yo-yo""s to communicate with each other. This communication will result in either typical communication, such as sending messages, or it will allow two or more players to compete against each other simultaneously with each player controlling their own yo-yo.
When playing an Electronic Yo-Yo Game, the player must spin the yo-yo to advance in the game. The invention does not simply place an electronic game into a yo-yo apparatus but it uses typical yo-yo game play (spinning it for speed, spinning it for duration or rolling it along the ground) as inputs to electronic games or as necessary components to actually play the electronic game. Another strong point of difference is that there are no yo-yo""s that make use of IR or RF communications.
Thus, the present invention is an electronic game that has unique and unlimited interface opportunities. For example, a fishing game whereby the duration of the spin of the yo-yo is the equivalent of the distance that the fishing line is cast. Similarly, a car racing game, where the speed at which the yo-yo is spun is directly related to the speed that the car races. With a communications link between yo-yo""s, these products will allow yo-yo players to compete against each other simultaneously at electronic games.